Netsu Ai
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: Sequel to Kodomo no Himitsu and it's a one-shoot, Conan and Kaito are on Hawaii, but what happenes there on when Conan drinks some wine?  Yaoi! don't read if don't like!


Wohoo.. finally finished with my first sequel! ^_^

I have warned though, this is YAOI! mature too, M rated for a reason.. so kids! stay away!

* * *

Netsu Ai.

Conan walked up on the shore, he and Kaito had gone on a vacation to Hawaii, all thanks to his parents. Well, leave it to his parents to seclude a private beach and house on Hawaii, that's for sure something his super rich parents might do, he was famous he himself too of course, he had written a book, about a teen named Remichi Yuki, who was a detective and had gotten into trouble with an organization. Of course no one except those who knew Conan's real self, knew that this book was about him, but the book became a best seller and Conan continued to write, using the crimes he solved in his stories, named Meitantei Remichi Yuki. Conan used everyone he knew and modelled the people in the book after them, but hey, this wasn't about the book was it now.

"Shinichi" a man's voice called and the twenty one year old turned around, then he smiled brightly.

"Kaito.." he greeted as his husband embraced him. They had been married for nearly a 1 year after Kaito had proposed at the top of a skyscraper after a KID heist, Kaito in full atire crouched before him and pulled out that ring, Conan had a first just gawked, then he accepted.

"What where you doing here alone?" Kaito asked seductively. Conan turned bright red.

"I was just trying out the ocean.. it's slightly cold, but it really is good when it's so hot.." Kaito hummed at this and then he brought Conan's face up to his before he kissed him. Conan turned a little red, but soon just let it slip, Kaito was too good of a kisser. They soon ended up in the sand, Conan pressed between the sand and Kaito, who was on top and forcing small moan's out of the detective.

"Like that?" the thief teased. Conan glared, but put up a pout, this of course didn't help at all.

"Do you?" Kaito asked again, Conan nodded quickly and tried to get inhumanly closer to his lover. Kaito smirked and slipped a hand underneath the hem of the blue bathing pants. Conan's breath hitched as Kaito grabbed a certain place to the south. Conan moaned and begged for more.

"Kaito.." Conan moaned, the magician's hands had found their way to his most sensitive places on his body, squeezing and twisting his nipples. Biting, nipping and sucking on his neck while Kaito's right hand did wonder on a the smaller ones erection, wich was impossible to overlook anymore.

"Please.. KAITO!" Conan shouted as Kaito began pumping, it's familiar pleasure reaching Conan's brain and he moaned loudly. Kaito leaned forward and kissed the other man, who eagerly kissed back, making them both moan in the prossess.

"Shinichi.." Kaito whispered before he went down to Conan's lower body and licked the tip of his erection, Conan nearly screamed in pleasure and shock.

"K-Kaito.. please" the younger one begged, Kaito blinked up at him in amusement and lust.

"Hm?" humming when deep throating was one of Kaito's best tricks to make Conan squirm, gasp and moan. Said man did just so and he had to force himself to not scream for more, Kaito just chuckled, making Conan's breath hitch.

"_**Cute.."**_ Kaito thought and sucked hard, Conan moaned and clenched his fingers into Kaito's wild brown hair. All of the sudden, Conan let out a small groan and his fingers tightened.

"Kaito.. I'm going to.. to.. cum.." Conan gasped out, he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth to not come yet, Kaito just chuckled.

"Just let it go"

"Nh... Kaito" Conan shouted as he released, Kaito, being as wicked as he was, swallowed it all and smirked at Conan, who was blushing madly. Kaito sat up and dragged Conan after with one hand and kissed him hard. Conan blushed and moaned into the kiss, tongues dancing and fighting each other.

"K-Kaito.."

"I'm glad you accepted going on vacation with me" Kaito whispered and all action ceased, Conan looked up into his lover's eyes.

"Of course I would.. I need this just as much as you did.." Kaito nodded.

"And I was getting lonely" he pouted and Conan gawked at him, he swatted Kaito's head and glared playfully.

"Your a grown up, get a grip Kaito"

"I have.. a grip Shinichi, quite literary!" Kaito said with a half hoarse voice, lustfully smirking at Conan who paled at first, then he blushed hard. Kaito's hand had at first rested on his tight, now it was between his tights, on a certain spot and that spot was steadily growing again!

"Kaito!" Conan protested, but was silenced by a heated kiss and he was soon subdued.

"I really don't want to go back to San Fransisco.. to being Ansel and Eugene again, I want to stay here with you.. staying as Shinichi and Kaito.. for once" Kaito whispered, he looked into Conan's understanding eyes, he blinked some sweat away and smiled.

"Me too Kaito.. me too"

* * *

The married couple had ventured back to their house after the quick session on the beach, Conan Kaito where now sitting on the grass outside of the large moveable windows, looking out on the ocean, the breeze whispering sweet words of calmness in their ears and the sun going down in the horizon making them look golden and very different, in fact, if anyone had seen them now, they would have seen how Conan glowered darker than Kaito, who had light golden skin. That was something that came from their powers, after they had consumed the pandora, they had both stopped aging. Wich meant, Conan and Kaito had to bring their id's everywhere they went because they just didn't look like they where old enough to drink etc, etc.

"So.. good, I like it here" Conan stated calmly, just barely above a whisper. Kaito smiled as he looked at Conan, then he cuddled the younger male and kissed him on the cheek.

"Me too.. you look so beautiful.. my little gem" Conan turned bright red and glared up at him, then he pouted.

"You know your words right, I'll give you that.. but what's with the nick name?" he asked. Kaito smirked at him and nuzzled his nose against Conan's neck, he hugged the smaller one in his arms.

"Nothing really.. just me loving you"

"I know Kaito.. I love you too" there was a moment of silence.

"But that nick name still sucks" Conan stated before Kaito jumped him and began tickling him.

"Sucks huh?" Kaito challenged and inched closer to the unaware detective, then he kissed him hard. Conan stared back at him in shock before he closed his eyes and returned the kiss with just as much feelings he could muster to put in the kiss.

By the evening, Conan and Kaito was sitting on the porch, drinking wine, well, Kaito wanted it and Conan can't resist his kicked-puppy-look so. Just as Kaito had finished his first glass, he heard glass shatter and turned to look. Conan was gasping for air and looking into nothing as his face twisted into pain.

"S-Shinichi!" Kaito reached out for Conan, who was now holding around himself and furrowing his eyebrows in pain. Then he fell forward, if Kaito hadn't caught him, the younger man would have hurt himself. He didn't seem to notice the magician though as he held back a scream.

"Shinichi?" he cradled his husband in his arms and waited for the fit to leave him, truth to be told, Conan had gotten into such fits before, not often, but enough to get him to force Conan to the hospital to check it, it seemed it was because of the poison that made him grow again, maybe this was it too? Or not! Kaito soon desided it was wrong, it was when the younger male's skin seemed to steam that he caught on. He took Conan in his arms and quickly ran to the bedroom, when Conan finally hit the bed, he screamed and held his own body, Kaito drew back and waited for the fit to leave, what he saw though, shock his very being.

"Shinichi!" this time his voice was filled with pure shock and disbelief. Conan looked up at him, then he groaned.

"I.. feel different- kind of" he stated and noticed Kaito's odd stare, then he looked down at himself.

"Wha-" he shouted and sat up, he was taller now, if ditching his glasses, Kaito would recognized the dead detective that Conan had left in Japan.

"Shinichi.. you have.. grown.." he stated, Conan looked down at himself, somehow he just couldn't believe it.

"I'm not even sick... and I have been imune to alcohol this way ever since I grew into the fourteen year old me.. why now?" Kaito inched closer, a plan had already been hatched in his mind and poor Conan was the victim of it.

"K-Kaito?" well, the detective had noticed that Kaito had some intention, but he didn't know if it was good or not. Kaito leaned in and kissed Conan, who blushed and turned his head away.

"Kaito.. what are you-" he was cut off with a kiss right on his lips, he quickly moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. He didn't seem to be used to have a slightly longer body, but soon seemed to figure out how to act, he moaned again as Kaito reached for the other's growing erection.

"K-Kaito-" Conan gasped when the other cupped him. Kaito smirked when Conan let out a moan in his larger body, then the magician began fondling him on every place on his body that could easily be accessed. Kaito managed to open the zipper on the other's jean, man, why did he have to put such tight jeans on? Kaito chuckled, the jeans hadn't been that tight before Conan grew, it looked rather painful for the man to wear such tight jeans, not the legs, but a hardness that was confined behind the jeans. Dragging the jeans down with the boxer, Conan let out a groan of relief as his hardness was released from it's prison.

"Hm.. you even grew here!" Kaito commented, Conan swatted at him, but missed and was forced to let out a moan as Kaito licked the tip of the detective's member, then he swallowed it whole and began pumping at once. Both men moan at the feeling, Conan clenched his fists into his husbands wild hair.

"Ah.. Kaito!" he moaned out, the magician smirked and used his hands to hold back Conan's hips, stopping him from jerking upwards and making Kaito deep-throating him. The younger one moved his head side to side, trashing and trying to move, but Kaito stopped all movement. Suddenly Conan drew in breath and his fists tightened their grip and painfully ripped in Kaito's hair. Kaito knew what came next, this made him groan and Conan's breath hitched, then he moaned. Kaito groaned again, the sound vibrated through the detective's member and he shouted out.

"Kaito! I.. I'm.."

"I know love" he whispered, just barely above the the other's hardness, he blew a cold breath on it before engulfing it again, Conan nearly shrieked when Kaito raked his teeth along the man's shaft. Then Conan's voice turned to a loud moan mixed with a shriek as he came violently into Kaito's mouth, he of course swallowed it all, then he crawled up to Conan's face and kissed him hard, making him taste himself.

"Hm.. Shinichi.. so beautiful!" he commented as they separated, Conan groaned at the loss of warmth and wrapped his arms around Kaito, then he dragged him into a new and much more bruising kiss, their tongues met almost before their lips did as they fought for dominance, but Conan, to lost in his pleasure, didn't mind if Kaito won.

"K-Kaito-" Conan's voice halted as their groins was pushed together, they both let out a groan and Conan blushed.

"Please Kaito.. I.." he began, turning even redder. Kaito smirked.

"What do you want?"

"Please Kaito, I need you.." Conan cried out, trying to get even closer to his husband.

"You need me? To do what?"

"I need you.. inside of me.. now" Conan shouted, desperate to feel the pleasure only Kaito could give him. Kaito leaned in and nibbled on the other's earlobe.

"I can fullfil that wish, my dear Shinichi! My love!" he whispered and the other turned so red it would defeat any tomato. Kaito lifted up the other's legs and Conan wrapped them around the magician's waist, who smirked.

"Can't wait hm?" he murmured, Conan shook his head fiercely.

"KAITO!"

"Yes yes, but.. are you sure, I don't have any lube-" Kaito began, but Conan stopped by pushing his lips on his.

"Screw the lube.. I want you Kaito!" Conan screamed after the kiss, Kaito nodded and positioned himself, then he trusted in with all his might, Conan fell to the bed again and let out a pain\pleasure-filled moan, Kaito waited for the other to relax, since it had been some time since they'd done it, Conan had become so very tight again, that was according to Kaito though. Soon the detective wriggled his hip, signaling that he was ready and Kaito pulled out to the tip before he trusted in again, picking up a good rhythm. Conan moaned with each trust as Kaito managed to hit his prostate over and over again.

"Ah.. Kaito, faster" Conan shouted and Kaito did just so, picking up even more speed as he trust harder and faster into the younger man, nearly driving both him and himself crazy with each trust. As the speed picked up again, the trusts became more frantic and Kaito knew he was close to climax. And so was Conan.

"K-Kaaah-ito.. I'm.. I'm going to.." he managed between loud moans that ripped through his throat. Kaito smirked and leaned down.

"Come for me love" he whispered before kissing Conan hard and passionately. Seconds later the heat around Kaito's member tightened and he let out a groan, forcing himself to continue to trust until Conan came, coated his own and Kaito's bare chests and stomach, the tightness made Kaito groan once more as he trust in one last time before he came as well, filling up his lover and husband.

"S-Shinichi!" the magician whispered and collapsed on the other, not bothering to pull out, both trying to catch their breath. Conan wrapped his arms around the other and smiled.

"That felt.. good" he whispered, suddenly his featured changed to pain and Kaito got up on his elbows, he pulled out of Conan and quickly pulled Conan's face into his hands.

"Shinichi! What's wrong?" Kaito asked with his worried tone.

"I'm.. changing back.." Conan manged to breath out before he let out an agonizing scream, then, as if someone had used invisible smoke, Conan was back to his fourteen old self again and he pouted.

"I couldn't even stay for more than an hour or so.. that's.. sad" Kaito laughed at that and hugged him.

"What does it matter.. as long as I don't have to separate from you or loose you!" he said, thinking back to the times he had lost his family members. Conan sighed and kissed the other's cheek.

"I know.. and I feel the same, I'd most probably die if I was forced away from you.. promise me that you'll never leave me!" Conan said, his breath now calm again, Kaito smiled and cuddled his lover.

"I already made that promise when I married you! But yes, I promise to never leave you.. for all eternity!"

* * *

Kaito sighed as he exited the flight, Conan followed shortly with a bag in hand, they looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey, Dexter, Ansel!" someone called and the two turned their heads. Conan smiled and Kaito smirked as they walked over to the four people waiting for them, Ai and Saguru greeted them with smiles as Heiji almost threw himself at Conan, Kazuha greeted both with a hug and Kaito smiled back at them.

"So.. how was yer vacation?" Kazuha asked, Kaito chuckled as Conan turned deep red, but shook his head.

"It was great!" Kaito beamed and Conan stared at him, before he chuckled.

"Ai, I need to talk to you!" Conan said after Kaito had managed to get Heiji, Kazuha and Saguru angry. Ai stared at him. She was used to him using her first name now, it might be because her name wasn't Haibara Ai anymore, it was Ai Preston and Conan had troubles remembering that.

"What is it?" she asked, watching her husband and the two Osakan trying to murder Kaito, Conan point out ignored his husband for several reasons.

"Something happened.. I drank wine.. and you won't believe it.. I changed into Shinichi!" Conan said, Ai's eyes widened as the words sank in.

"Then you might-"

"I doubt it.. but it doesn't matter right? I mean, it's not like I am planning to return to Shinichi" Conan smiled, Ai smiled as well, knowing that smile well.

"I'm glad you have realised it" she teased. Conan glared.

"I did so years ago!" he pouted.

"Anseeeeel" hearing his name being dragged out, Conan sighed in annoyance and turned to face his husband.

"Dexter! Can't you ever leave them alone!" he said, Kaito pouted and kissed the other's cheek.

"Sorry.." he whispered as Conan turned deep red.

"Eugene, we need to leave.." Ai said, Conan smiled to her.

"Work?" Ai nodded, she was a professor in science, a well known and respected too, whilst Saguru had joined the police force to catch murderers with Conan's help, Heiji too worked in the police force, while Kazuha worked at a junior high school, teaching in History. Conan sighed. So they where back to their reality again! Kaito caught the somewhat disappointed look and smiled.

"It's going to be okay" he whispered before he walked off to find his luggage. Conan after him in slight shock, before he smiled peacefully and walked after him.

"At least.. I'm not alone anymore"

* * *

And there.. you have it! I warned you so.. but I still want reviews on this one! if anyone out there reads it I mean!

Goddness.. I need to calm down, to much blushing is definitely not healty!


End file.
